Industrial trucks such as fork lift trucks, front end loaders, and the like, are special purpose vehicles designed to lift, transport and stack loads. Their economic utility in industry depends not only upon the extent to which they are used, but also upon the manner in which they are used. That is to say, it is important to know the extent to which the various capabilities of an industrial truck are utilized.